The invention relates to telephones and more specifically to an accessory unit that gives the user added versatility.
Presently various types of telephone accessory units exist and one of the main ones is the telephone answering machine. Very few accessory units have been designed so that the user may wear a headset having a mouth piece microphone attached thereto.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel multi-purpose telephone accessory unit that can be used with conventional state of the art telephone sets having a normal handset.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel multi-purpose telephone accessory unit that has a left and right equalizer unit in its circuit for its respective left and right headset ear pieces.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel multi-purpose telephone accessory unit that has a circuit which allows an auxiliary sound source such as a radio or audio cassette player to be mixed with the signal received from the telephone line and heard only by the user, not the party on the other end of the telephone line.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel multi-purpose telephone accessory unit that would have a mute switch and circuitry including an internal microphone, which would allow the user to speak with other persons in their immediate area while the mute switch is actuated while not requiring them to remove the headset from their ears.